


After Arrangements

by Bennie133



Series: The Arrangements [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, fem!Tobirama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: 'Walking hand in hand in the markets of Konoha, Tobirama turned her face to her husband, watching the serene look on his face, a small smile pulling at her lips in return. There was no imagining in her wildest dreams that their union would be a happy one, filled with love, yet it was so.'





	After Arrangements

Walking hand in hand in the markets of Konoha, Tobirama turned her face to her husband, watching the serene look on his face, a small smile pulling at her lips in return. There was no imagining in her wildest dreams that their union would be a happy one, filled with love, yet it was so. Of course, they had their fair share of fights like anyone else, but it never took long for them to make up, going back to a peaceful home. They had learned together what issues to not press, and when they needed to ignore the others wishes and talk over any issues they might be having. Tobirama helped Madara keep his calm when he wanted to lash out, and he made sure to make her leave her studies now and then to eat and simply take a break.

Shifting the bag of groceries in her hand, she allowed her fingers to give his a quick squeeze to gain his attention. Madara leveled his eyes at her, giving her hand a squeeze back. “Yes, Tobirama?” He inquired, paying attention to her now.

Humming, she looked back ahead, “I have a mission from anija, longer than my previous ones.” She informed him. “It may take a few months, though I am unsure if it might run a longer course. I have to leave the village next week.”

Madara stopped them in their tracks, facing her with his body, his grip on his bag of groceries tightening. “A few months?” He restated, frowning. They'd never had missions longer than a month, and even now, those felt like they were too long, too much time apart. Usually, he had the longer recon missions, and hers were shorter ones near the village since she was in charge of helping Hashirama with diplomatic issues, being the calm and calculating one among all of them. She'd never been gone from home for so long since they'd been wed. He took a breath, trying to force down the feeling of uneasiness curling up in his stomach. “It must be very important for it to take you away for so long?”

Pulling him back into their comfortable walking pace, Tobirama nodded, “Yes.” She answered shortly, glancing at Madara. She could feel the unease radiating out of him. She brought their combined hands up to her lips, pressing a quick kiss on his hand. “There's no need for alarm, Madara.” She assured him, letting their hands fall back down. “It's diplomatic in nature, which is why anija is having me take it. I'm the best suited for this type of mission currently.” She stated truthfully.

Sighing, Madara let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. “I know. But that doesn't mean I have to like it, Senju.” He replied, nuzzling into her shoulder.

“Silly Uchiha,” Tobirama responded in kind, allowing herself to nuzzle back just the slightest bit. While she wasn't usually fond of public displays of affection in public, she would let it slide this time. She was leaving for a few months, after all. She could afford this kindness to her husband.

The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence between them, only interrupted when they had to respond back to some of their villagers greeting them as they made their way home. Tobirama took both bags of groceries into their kitchen and began to put them away, letting Madara go and tend to his birds. She had just put away the last grocery when she felt arms slip around her waist, pulling her close.

Madara rested his chin on her shoulder, before placing a few adorning kisses on her neck. “You haven't left yet, and already I find myself missing my wife.”

Smirking, Tobirama turned around in his embrace, draping her arms over his shoulders, leaning up and stealing a quick kiss. “My husbands' emotions are so very vulnerable every time he knows that I must leave for a bit.” She teased, amused when his face flushed. She would never get over how he reacted to her, treasuring every emotion his open face displayed. “I may have an idea that just might cheer you up.” She purred, a hand sliding down his back, resting on his hip. “Would you like to know what it is?”

Madara swallowed a bit, gazing into her playful look, “Oh? I might be curious.” He managed to slip out, arms tightening around her, locking her in close to him. “What is it that you had in mind?” He inquired after her.

“Too bad.” She quipped, her hand on his shoulder sliding into his hair, pulling on a strand. “I rather think I would enjoy surprising you later.” She mused out loud, placing her hands on his chest and then pushing away, turning away and taking a few steps towards their living room where the stairs were. “Coming, Koibito?” She queried, smirk still not leaving her face. With that, she stalked off out of sight, leaving a gaping Madara behind in the kitchen, staring off to where she had been just moments before.

“You little temptress.” He breathed, stumbling into the living room, chasing after her up the stairs. He caught up to her in their bedroom, watching as she sat down on the bed, patting the space beside her.

“Come here, Koibito.” She beckoned, eyes locking on his, daring. “If you wish to find out what I have planned, that is.” She tacked on, tilting her head in a way that looked so innocent, but Madara had learned better.

Madara slowly made his way to the bed, trying to keep some composure, but in all honesty, Tobirama always knew how to make his knees quake, and just trying to guess what it might be that she had planned left him feeling almost dizzy with sheer anticipation, blood racing through his heart. He didn't think he could ever get used to her, in a good way. She could go from the most studious and dry woman he'd ever met, to a playful vixen, and it left him so dearly nervous. He sat down beside her, his eyes never leaving hers. “Tobi.” He murmured.

Tobirama gave a quiet chuckle, “You truly are the only one capable of getting away with calling me by that name.” She mused, fingers drawing lines up and down his thigh, watching the slight flush turn bright as she barely even touched him. “Do you have complete trust in me?”

Pressing his lips together, Madara placed his hand on top of Tobirama's. “Yes. I trust you.”

Tobirama practically purred as she leaned in, placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, whispering against him, “Excellent. You won't be disappointed.” As she pulled away, she let her fingers trailing off his leg finally. She swung a leg over him, straddling him effectively as she brought her fingers to the back of his head, untying the shinobi band, dropping it onto their floor as she pressed kisses against his face, then sealing their mouths together finally.

Madara groaned into the kiss, his hands coming up to her face, cupping her cheeks as he deepened the kiss, thumbs brushing her cheeks. He could feel the heat radiating off of her, how it was affecting them both already and they were doing more than kissing. When the kiss ended, he dropped his hands to her hips, fingers kneading her through the cloth. “You drive me mad with a single touch, Tobi. My whole being thrums for you.”

Tobirama graced him with an adoring smile, “I know.” She answered, leaning her forehead on his. “My body is so tuned in to yours, it would be quite difficult to miss.” She teased. She kissed his forehead, then allowed herself to lean her weight back, her fingers grasping on to the ends of his shirt, tugging until he allowed it to pass over his head, dropping it off onto the floor. She slid her fingers down his chest, watching him shiver beneath her touch, memorizing every detail about him. She gave him one last smirk before rising, pressing her fingers to his lips before he could say anything. “Shh. I'll be right back. Would you close your eyes for me, Madara?”

After a simple nod, Madara closed his eyes, listening as he heard her walking towards what he was sure was her dresser. When a drawer opened, he fought the urge to open his eyes to see what she was doing, despite all of his instincts telling him he should look. He heard some rustling, then the noises stopped completely. He almost jumped when he felt fingers carding through his tangled mane, though he remained still, breathing and listening. He suddenly felt a cloth press over his eyes, heard the fabric near his ears. After a few tugs, it was tied around him. “Tobirama?”

Humming, Tobirama pet his hair a few times. “Trust me.” Was all she said, nuzzling into his neck. “That's all I'm asking from you.” The nod she received was enough for her to continue with her work. She took a wrist, wrapping a red rope around it, securing his wrist before guiding his arm behind his back, carefully taking the other arm and joining them together. Once she was happy with the knots, she tugged on them to make sure they wouldn't move. She took in the sight of Madara blindfolded, arms immobilized, shirtless, and drank it all in. “Perfect.” She whispered.

Madara felt his ears straining, felt the blood racing to his face. He was vulnerable like this and utterly open for her. Knowing that he couldn't believe just how badly he was affected, feeling the heat settling in his stomach. He kept his mouth shut, unsure what might fall out if it were to be opened. When she settled her weight on top of him once more, he felt his breath hitch, longing to reach his hands out and hold her, but he could not. Strong hands pushed him down on the bed, making him swallow.

Deftly, Tobirama kissed him, her hands free to explore his broad shoulders, tracing the hard line of muscles that were always hidden beneath his clothes, then she made her way down his chest, simply caressing. “I told you once, I intended to explore every inch of your skin. I intend to keep my word.” She explained, watching the rise and fall of his chest, feeling his heart beat wildly.

She began to nip at his neck, switching between kisses and nibbles, trailing down to his shoulders, making sure to give each side the same attention. She took pleasure as she listened to him breathing harsher, feeling him twitch against her with interest. Amused, she made her way down his chest, her hands caressing his sides and hips as she took her time peppering him with her lips, making sure to kiss every single scar, and the spaces in between. She trailed her finger over his pectorals, dragging them across his nipples, chuckling when she felt him buck beneath her. It always amused her that he was just as sensitive as she was.

“Sweet Kami, Tobirama,” Madara breathed, toes curling in pleasure. “Surely, you're going to be the death of me.” Her hands pressed him down again as she slid down between his legs, hands pulling at his slacks, her soft laugh reminding him just how much he could not do anything in this position, and he was unsure if he even wanted to change anything. When he felt the cold air hit him, he shivered, licking his lips. She caressed his hips and thighs, touching everywhere except where he longed for her too. He could feel her lips and teeth pressing against a thigh, could only strain his hearing listening to her soft breaths as she made her way down, before switching to the other one. He squirmed as she held down his hips.

“If only you were capable of seeing what I do, Madara.” Chest heaving, face flushed beautifully, completely exposed to her with his legs on each side of her. “Delectable.” No hesitation as she leaned onto him, thumbs stroking his hips as she took him into her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip.

Madara shook beneath her, a moan escaping his lips. “Tobirama!” He gasped out, head leaning back, body writhing as she pinned him down, taking him further and further. As she began to work him, his thighs tried to press closed, but she kept his legs spread, and he felt like he was losing it as he heard her mouth sucking on him. “Hng, oh Kami, Tobi!” He hissed out, gasping as he struggled to do _anything_ at all.

Observing him, Tobirama kept applying pressure with her tongue along him, making sure to suck harder as she came up. Watching him be so strung up brought a pleasure of its own to her, making her feel so warm. She moaned around him, letting him hear that she was just as fervent as he. She let her teeth graze him lightly, making sure to keep his hips down as he twisted beneath her, his body trying to get closer and further away from her mouth.

“Please, please, Tobi, Kami, please!” Madara wasn't even sure what he was asking for at this point, unable to bring himself to care or even think, because her hands started wondering again, and it felt as if she were everywhere, her touch bringing him close and close to the edge. Before he could even warn her that he was nearing his end, she pulled off of him with a pop. He whimpered at the sudden loss, squirming. “Tobirama, I beg of you,” He croaked, fingers grasping at the sheets beneath him.

Chuckling, Tobirama arose from the floor, fingertips trailing his thighs. “Settle yourself up further on the bed, Madara.” She murmured. She stripped her clothes off as he complied, then she crawled on top of him, making her way to his lips, pressing hers tightly against his, allowing his tongue entrance. She kissed him for several long moments before sitting up, lifting her hips and lining him up with herself, slowly sinking down and sheathing herself on top of him. She moaned, head tossed back as she settled all the way down, legs trembling from the sheer want. “Do you feel it, Madara? How ready I am for you?”

Choking on his words, Madara let out an almost whimper, hips pressing up, trying to seek pleasure from her. He felt as he hands rested on his shoulders, gripping him as she began to move upon him, making him cry out. “Tobi!” He gritted out, utterly lost in her touch and sounds.

Tobirama whined as he hit deep inside of her, but she made sure to keep moving, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed. “You feel so good inside of me, I am never satisfied. I ache for you, Madara, always.” She garbled out, head falling forward. “I will never tire of you, of feeling so connected.” She breathed. Leaning down, she pressed her chest to his, sucking at the junction where shoulder and neck met, making sure to leave her mark on his body.

“P-please, I need to touch you, Tobi, please, let me.” He pleaded, anchoring his feet on the bed so he could drive further up into her, making her cry out. “You sound so b-beautiful, I want to see you.” He implored, shaken to his core.

Scrabbling at his shoulders, Tobirama pulled him up with her, breath hitched as she tugged at the binds, pulling them loose. As soon as his hands were free, one hand flew up to the blindfold, throwing it off. He blinked a few times, before focusing on Tobirama, falling back onto the bed, hands on her hips. “Madara, please.” She whimpered, “I need more.”

Madara felt any control he might have had snap, pulling her down into a mouth crushing kiss, hands sliding up and down her back before cupping her ass, giving a good squeeze. “Too good, Tobi...!” He told her, one hand going to her hips to help guide her, the other reaching down between them, rubbing against her most sensitive spot. Feeling her falter, he began to drive up into her at his own hard pace, causing her to fall forward on him, clinging and moaning.

“I-I'm there, please don't stop, oh Kami, please don't stop.” She pleaded, pulling him back into another kiss, moaning into his mouth as he took her. When his fingers sped up, she lost herself, clamping down on his member as she cried into his mouth, whimpering and grasping at anything she could to ground herself.

A choked off cry escaped his lips, meeting his end as the tight coil in his stomach snapped, sending him into the white bliss as his hips stuttered. Coming down from the high, he wrapped his arms tightly around Tobirama, kissing and biting her neck, marking her as much as he could. “My precious Tobirama...” He murmured against her skin, shifting them so they were both laying on their sides. He stroked her face with his still trembling hands, kissing her softly.

Tobirama hummed into the kisses, legs tangling up in his. She stroked his hair lazily, content to just lay there together. After a while she tucked her face into his neck, placing a few gentle kisses, purring when he began to stroke her hair in return. “You're always so warm.” She commented, snuggling as close as she could to him, determined to steal all of his warmth away.

“Mm, so you've mentioned.” He lazily responded, breathing her scent in. “Your feet of ice daggers always seem to find my legs when we fall into bed, you know.” He chuckled.

Tobirama smirked, “Well, perhaps so, but as long as I am allowed to continue warming them up on you, I will not tell anyone you screech like a girl every time.”

Huffing, Madara rolled his eyes, “I do not.” He rebuked, denying it. “I am far too manly for that, thank you.” He pressed, insistent.

Tobirama just gave a quiet laugh, “If you insist.” Then, without notice, she moved a foot to his thigh, earning a lovely squawk from her husband.

 

 

 

Keeping her eyes closed, Tobirama stood still as Madara attached her faceplate to her band, brushing the locks of her bangs behind her ears out of the way. Slowly, he methodically made his way through her armor, fastening the belts together, slowly covering her in protection. When he finished, he placed a hand on her neck, drawing her in a slow kiss. “Be safe, Tobirama.” He murmured against her lips, pressing them together one more time. It never seemed enough before she went away.

“I shall do my best to honor your request.” She answered, opening her eyes to give him a soft reassuring smile. Then, she smirked lightly. “Try not to break too many things while I am away, dear.”

With a huff, Madara crossed his arms. “Why must you be so difficult?” He asked her, narrowing his eyes at her. Seeing her shoulders slightly shake in trying to contain her mirth, he couldn't help but chuckle. “Stubborn Senju, go on now. You have a mission to take care of.” It took a moment of her staring at him before he realized what she was waiting for. “A kiss isn't enough for you, is it?” He asked, bringing her forehead to his. “Take care, my Koibito.”

“I'll return as soon as I am able.” She promised, before pulling away from him. She let her fingers graze across his, before giving him a wave, using her hiraishin to leave their home.

Staring at the empty space where his wife was just moments ago, Madara sunk onto his bed with a small sigh. He wasn't even sure what to do for two months without Tobirama anymore. They always made sure to have both of their siblings over for family meals and time together, but when they weren't working, they spent much of their time by themselves. Now he would have to find something to fill the time, or else he would be worried constantly.

He knew he'd have to fend off Tobirama's acquired students, too. In the past month, she had made her way through children from different clans, convincing six families to let her train them. Now knowing her as well as he did, he was not surprised the children admired her so fiercely. She was a strict teacher, but fair, always stepping in to help and explain things, showing them the proper way to do things over and over.

Perhaps though, he could make use of them. Surely Hashirama might cave to one of them if they kept asking about their beloved sensei and what she was doing. He could use them for gaining information, as she and Hashirama kept tight-lipped about the whole thing. Supposedly it was a safe mission compared to some they had received, and he knew Tobirama would have told him if it hadn't been, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry regardless.

With annoyance flooding him, Madara got off the bed, deciding that he should go out somewhere instead of sitting at home doing nothing. There was no point in sulking at home when Tobirama had just left.

Getting out and wandering around the Uchiha compound, Madara watched his clansmen walking around, going about their everyday life. A few groups of younger children were out playing, kicking a ball around, most likely parents sending them out to play before it got too cold to stay out long as winter was approaching. While it was rare it snowed here, it did get rather chilly out. There had been a few couples who had recently had children, and he watched as they walked around with their child cocooned in blankets, smiles on their faces. At that moment, he was relieved once more about finding peace with the Senju's, knowing they could raise their children how they wished, not having to worry about training them to survive a war.

It also made him turn his thoughts inward even more so, thinking of his wife. They hadn't talked about it yet, but would she want children of her own? She doted upon all the children from every clan, but she never made mention of her own. While preferring her studies, she was indeed one of the best shinobi this village had, and probably would ever have. He could say that without bias having seen her in the war. She had been merciless, her feelings never clouding her aim. Knowing they were both such high skilled ninja, would they even be able to properly raise a child while still attending their duties?

Madara frowned, crossing his arms. Of course, his mind would bring these things to his attention _after_ she had left! Glancing at the newly born babes, his mind brought him the image of Tobirama holding their child proudly, looking at them with the affection she hid from those who did not know her well. He felt his feelings stirring, the very idea of it making him warm all over. She would be a splendid mother, and to have a little one of their own...

Shaking his head, he brought his arms down as he continued his circuit. He needed to talk to her about this sometime after her return, to see if the future she imagined with him also included starting their own little family. She was family, his most beloved wife, but being family and starting a family. Well, no one needed to know besides Tobirama the joy thinking of that brought him.

Coming to Izuna's house, he turned towards the door, debating going to annoy his little brother. Making his decision he trotted to the door, knocking on it to announce his presence before stepping in. “Izuna, are you home?” He called out, slipping his shoes off.

If not, perhaps it was time to take his revenge on his little brother. The day before Tobirama had mentioned her mission to him, Izuna had found a way to sneak into their house, and set up a trap. When Madara and Tobirama had laid down for the night, he had been caught unawares and was distressed to find a small harmless snake under his pillow. After he had panicked and tossed it out, throwing it to the wall, he had to endure Tobirama's mirth, laughing at him silently as her shoulders shook. She never laughed out loud at him, for which he was a bit grateful, but truly, he didn't want his wife laughing at him at all when his heart was racing with adrenaline like that. She had simply calmly picked the snake up, examined it while soothing the distressed creature, then took it to the window, carefully letting it slide its way onto a tree branch where it could make its way down.

“Yo!” Izuna chirped, interrupting his train of thought, peeking his head out from his own living room, looking at his brother with a big grin. He motioned for Madara to come in and slid back into the room.

Madara padded into the room, almost surprised to see Touka there. While he knew Izuna had been slowly winning her favor, he hadn't known they had begun to spend time together in their own homes. He gave a slight nod to her, before taking a seat in a chair across from the couch they had obviously been sharing. He watched as his baby brother smiled at her hopelessly, only for her to return it with a smug smirk. Hm. She greatly reminded him of Tobirama in a way, though that was hardly surprising as they were cousins, and were very close. Still. Did he appear as a lovesick fool around his wife, while she looked on in knowingly?

“What's up, Aniki?” Izuna asked, settling right in next to Touka, giving her another big smile before he returned his attention to his brother.

“I was just wondering about the compound, I thought I should stop by to visit.” He answered nonchalantly, resting his head in a hand against the armchair.

Touka smiled gleefully, in a devilish way, “Look Izu, the besotted man already is missing his wife.” She teased, “He's left his perch to mope around.”

Crossing his arms, Madara glared at her, “I am not moping around.” He rebuked, unsettled. Was he really so obvious?

At that, Touka began to cackle, “Yes you are!” She smirked, placing a hand on Izuna's arm, “Sweetie, doesn't he walk more around the compound every time Tobi has a mission?” She inquired, “And does he not get even more grumpy looking every time?”

Izuna couldn't help but laugh a bit, “You've been had by a Senju, Aniki.” He teased his brother goodhearted like. After getting a small swat on his arm from Touka, he pouted. “Aw, you know I don't mean it like that, Princess.” He answered with a besotted smile.

Rolling her eyes, Touka returned Madara's stare, “If you keep looking like this, you'll scare all the people around you. While that's normal for you, perhaps you should wait a week before being so distressed?” She ribbed, giving another small smirk.

Madara hefted out a sigh, “If all you two are going to do is simply mock me, I think I might take my leave, even if I just arrived.” He answered voice clipped.

Izuna cackled a little, “Madara, it was just a little teasing. We know you care for Tobirama.” He said, giving his brother a smile. “Why don't you stay for dinner tonight?”

“If you don't mind the company,” Madara answered, glancing at them both.

Touka shrugged, “Not if you can help me make something edible. This moron couldn't cook without over seasoning to save his life.”

Izuna gave a cry of distress, “I can cook!”

Madara sat in the chair and watched with amusement as they bickered back and forth, mostly about how Izuna couldn't cook well, though a few other arguments somehow found their way in. At least the stupidity would distract him for a while.

 

 

 

A month had passed since Tobirama's departure, leaving Madara practically thrumming with anxious worry over her. If It were simply a diplomatic mission, she should have been able to send him some sort of message, wouldn't she? He sat in his office at the Tower, moodily going through his stack of papers, reading over them with clear annoyance. What if she had been injured somehow, or taken captive, and he didn't know? Feeling a headache coming, he pushed the papers he was reading over away from himself, crossing his arms and tilting back, staring at the door to his office with irritation.

The little demons Tobirama made students out of hadn't been able to get any information from Hashirama exactly what her mission was, nor could he convince him to give anything up. He just grinned and said that he would willingly tell him everything depending on her journey and the responses they received. It didn't help that despite Tobirama being away, Hashirama had been practically skipping around the whole village in an elated mood. How was he not worried about his little sister? His positivity was rubbing Madara wrong, making him even more snappish than normal.

So when Hashirama bounded into his office, obviously delighted, Madara was tempted to toss a shuriken or kunai at him to simply get him to stop bouncing. “What?” He snapped, glowering at his friend.

Hashirama let out a happy sigh, sinking into the chair across from him. “I thought I'd let you know her mission is going well, and that's she perfectly fine. Delighted, even.” He answered dreamily.

Madara was about to ask him what had him so happy when he felt his mouth press into thin lines. “She's contacted you, then?” He hadn't received anything from her, and he was her husband, damn it! Yes, Hashirama was the Hokage, but still!

“Oh, yes, yes! I have wonderful news!” Hashirama beamed, ignoring the dark looks he was receiving from his childhood friend. “We've been talking with Uzushiogakure quite frequently in the recent months, as they are cousins to the Senju's. We've been talking about strengthening our ties to each other. Tobirama went as the diplomat. She was quite excited to go visit since they have so much knowledge on fuinjutsu in their clan. She's also been helping me correspond with the clan heads daughter, Mito.” Hashirama practically melted into the chair with happiness. “That's why it's been so secretive about this mission. But, they've accepted our requests and show of faith! Madara, I'm going to marry this woman!” He squealed out delightedly. “I've met her once before in person, and she's absolutely stunning! Of course, Tobirama was always so mean...” He trailed off into a fit of depression. “She would tease me relentlessly about the fact I was nervous around her, tripping over myself. But how could I not?!” He asked, perking back up. “She's simply beautiful, terrifying in a way. She could probably kill with just a look!” He cried, melting happily back into the chair.

Madara blinked at him, taking in all this information. Personally happy that his wife was safe, that she might be enjoying herself on this long trip, but... when did Hashirama start courting someone?! How had he not noticed? True, the man was a bit more happy than normal, but for all Madara knew, he could have found puppies and been just as well! “This is why you two wouldn't tell me more?” He demanded lowly. “I've had no knowledge where she was actually going because you were trying to keep quiet about this?”

Hashirama finally noticed the dark energy omitting from Madara and gave a nervous laugh, “I'm sorry! Tobirama promised she wouldn't say anything until I had gotten a response! So she couldn't tell you, and I... was hesitant to say anything if it didn't go through. Tobirama is also going to be Mito's escort, bringing her here to the village!”

Madara stood up from his chair, eyeing Hashirama and the escape route, before stalking over and tackling the man to the floor, shaking him. “You, agh!” He cried, “I've been worried sick over something that has not warranted so much concern you little pain in the ass!” He yelled.

Hashirama cried out, “I'm sorry! Madaraaaaa!!!” He whined, grabbing his friends hands. “You know how big this is, I'm the Hokage! And Mito is the clan heads daughter! We couldn't tell people yet!” Then, tears started to fill his eyes, “Aaaah, you're such a good brother-in-law, you love her so much!” Giving a watery smile, Hashirama began to laugh. “I'm sorry I concerned you, Madara, but I really am happy you and Tobirama get on so well now.” He said, patting Madara's arm since the shaking had stopped. “Can we get up now?”

Glaring at him, Madara got up, shaking off the imaginary dust on his pants. “Well I see why you did it, and why she kept her promise to you, however; I'm very mad at you right now for not thinking you could tell me.” He said, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

Hashirama just grinned, pulling his grumpy friend in for a nice hug, getting a grunt of dismay in return, “Don't worry, she'll be home before you know it!” He cheered, before patting Madara's shoulder. He then turned and left the room, perkiness still radiating off of him.

Grumbling to himself, Madara took one look at his desk before deciding he was done for the day. Still miffed that he hadn't gotten a small note at least from Tobirama himself, he stomped all the way out of the building and back to their home, ignoring all the concerned looks passed his way. He didn't particularly care what anyone else thought at the moment. He was stopped at his porch however when one of the summoning cats from the Uchiha clan stood at his door waiting, eyeing him with a grin. “I've got a delivery from your mistress.” He stated, nudging a small box forward with a letter attached.

Madara felt his bad mood disperse immediately, though he still kept the frown on his face, not wanting to be called a lovesick fool within the summons homelands. “Thank you. Anything else?” He asked, crouching down, scratching the cars ears.

Purring, the cat nudged his hand a little. “Nope, this is it. Later, kit!” The cat said, nuzzling once before puffing away in a cloud of smoke, disappearing from sight.

Carefully, Madara scooped up the small package and letter, practically vibrating with energy as he walked inside, kicking off his shoes and retiring to their couch in the living room. Once he was seated he quickly tore the letter open, careful to not tear the letter inside, reading through it.

Unknowingly, he was practically beaming as Tobirama apologized for not writing him sooner, that she had been distracted by all of the knowledge in the village she was staying in. She had mentioned numerous people that she had found intriguing as well, and who she thought Madara might be interested in starting a correspondence with for a mutual love of history, and she made sure to assure him to let him know that she was doing well quite well. She had vaguely mentioned she had important news for him when she returned him, and he figured it must be about bringing home Hashirama's soon to be wife, as she had not stated that in the letter.

He hummed to himself as he set her letter down, opening the box. On top was a note, stating that she hoped he would enjoy it. Inside was a small scroll. Opening it up, he saw a summoning seal for storage. Curious, he applied his chakra to it, allowing the sealed writing to disappear as several items appeared on their table. There was a book about the history of Uzushiogakure, as well as a few shurikens, with engravings of different kinds, including waves, fire, and one with the marks of the Senju as well as Uchiha. Touched by the gifts, he carefully gathered them up. He would have to find a place to display the shuriken, but for now, he carried all of it upstairs, settling it on his personal nightstand.

Now feeling at piece truly for the first time since she left, he went about the rest of his evening with a smile on his face. He made dinner for himself, and took a few scraps of the meat out, feeding his beloved Falcons, letting them out to fly for the rest of the night, watching them circle around the backyard. When it had become too dark out, he called them back, placing them in the enclosure. He bid them each a good night, making sure they were secured, then made his way back inside.

Soon, his wife would be home, and he could shower her with affections in return for her gifts, and for letting him know she was alright. That night, he dreamed happily as he waited for her to come home to him.

 

 

 

Tobirama dragged her eyes over the village entrance. It had been three weeks since she sent her last letters, so they had arrived early. Anija would be surprised. Looking to her side at her traveling companion, she hummed a bit. “We're finally here.” She stated, observing the others reaction. Watching as the woman laid eyes on the village, she felt her chakra humming, a bit excited, mixed with a bit of unease, even though her face showed complete calm. She truly did like Mito. She knew how to keep poise, making her hard for most people to read when she was assessing, though she was obviously quite open to people she trusted deeply. Tobirama admired her for her control over herself, and the deep love she held.

“It's quite beautiful.” Mito finally spoke. “I've never seen quite so many trees in all my travels as there are residing here.” She looked to Tobirama, before looping their arms together. “Well, my dear, please show me the rest of the way. You've been a wonderful guide.”

Pleased, Tobirama nodded, “Of course.” She murmured, leading them closer to the gates. She could feel the thrum of her people so clearly, not as muted as it had been on her travels when she made an attempt to check in now and then, and it was nice to finally be home after so long. She missed her few friends and family dearly while she was gone. “I do believe once we reach the Hokage Tower, anija plans to be your escort as you settle in.” She informed Mito.

Mito nodded as they walked into the village, allowing her eyes to stray to the buildings and people as Tobirama led on, knowing she would take them to their destination. “I do believe that is reasonable given the situation at hand. I would, however, like to meet the man who has won your heart.” She said, giving an amused look to Tobirama.

Coolly, Tobirama inclined her head, “If you wish it. I warn you now though, he is stubborn and prideful. He's not the easiest to get along with when you first meet.” She rarely spoke of Madara other than exchanging words with a few of the historians at Uzushiogakure. She didn't let her surprise show at the mention.

Mito dragged her eyes over her escort, “Hm, that reminds me of someone I've recently been acquainted with.” She murmured with amusement underlying her words. “I'm only curious. Ever since you set foot in my homelands, you've not paid one bit of attention to the men so eagerly wanting to impress you. He must be very good to you.”

Tobirama raised a brow in slight confusion, “I do not believe I understand what you are saying. I was not aware of such attention.” She confessed. Looking back, there had been a few friendly people wanting to chat, men and women alike. But nothing like that, surely?

Mito let a smirk fall through, “People are sometimes oblivious to advances when they are already in love. It does not surprise me that you did not notice, though it was amusing to watch some of the scholarly types trip over themselves in front of you.”

Frowning a bit, Tobirama just gave a slow nod in response. “I suppose so.” She answered finally. As they reached the Hokage tower, she let her chakra carefully trickle outwards, making it easier to sense in exactly what room everyone was residing in. Leading Mito inside and up the stairs, she paid no mind to the people passing them and nodding at her. She had their goal to reach, a mission to complete. Then, she could go to the arms she called home.

Knocking on the door once, Tobirama waited for her brother to answer. “Come in!” He called. When she stepped inside, she was surprised to actually see him doing paperwork. With no one in the room to force him? He must have been trying to keep up so he could play host when his guest arrived. Clearing her throat, Tobirama smirked when he looked up to see them standing there, mouth practically dropping to the desk. Ah, her anija was still himself. “Hokage-sama.” She said politely, bowing to follow the procedure.

Mito stepped forward a bit and bowed politely as well, “Hokage-sama. Thank you for your cordial invitation.” She spoke clearly, straightening up.

Hashirama's face dusted pink, standing up quickly and knocking the hat which had been sitting on his desk off to the floor, his arms flailing as he tried to catch it. He let out a strange sound that Tobirama would have to describe as 'eep', grabbed his hat and set it on the desk, before awkwardly walking around, bowing in front of Mito. “No, my lady, thank you for accepting.” He finally answered, straightening back out. “Was your journey difficult?”

Shaking her head, Mito allowed a small smile. “No, my escort did a wonderful job. The travels back were very comfortable, thank you.”

Staring in awe at the woman in front of him, Hashirama nodded dumbly. “Ah, good, good. I'm glad all went well.” He rushed out, before turning to Tobirama. “Thank you. You may take your leave, I can take care from here.”

Raising a brow, Tobirama gave him a pointed look. “Of course. Should you be in need of something, summon me if you must.” She answered. She turned to Mito, “Thank you for your kind words and sharing your knowledge with me from your homelands. I shall bid you farewell for now.”

Mito nodded, a hand reaching out gently to clasp Tobirama's, “You are more than welcome, my dear. We are practically family, I look forward to seeing the research you've made mention of. Go and rest now.”

Tobirama gave a slow nod, bowing to them both before escorting herself out of the room, shutting the doors behind her. If she had to see Hashirama make any more starry-eyed looks at Mito, she might just have to smack him and tell him to get it together herself. Turning to wander down the hall, she headed for the door that mattered most to her right now. She clasped her hand around the door, taking a breath before entering without knocking.

Madara was glaring at some papers, as per usual, and didn't even look up as he growled, “I did not give anyone permission to enter the room.”

Stalking over to his desk, Tobirama nonchalantly slid onto the empty space on top next to his papers, giving him an innocent look when he turned to her with a surprised gasp, “I believe as your wife I do not need such permissions.”

Mouth not moving, Madara attempted to say something, but nothing would come out. Leaping up from his seat, he pulled her into his arms, breathing in her scent as he simply hugged her close. He felt her shoulders shaking, surely a sign she was laughing at him, but he ignored it in favor of simply touching her. “Tobirama.” He breathed, pulling away just enough to press his lips to hers. “When did you return? You're home so early.” He murmured, fingers cradling her face as much as they could with her faceplate on.

A look of pure fondness fell onto Tobirama's face, a hand reaching up to rest on his cheek, thumb caressing his skin. “Just now. I met with anija, then came straight to your side.” She responded, leaning in to kiss him once more. “I've missed you terribly, husband mine.” She whispered.

Madara pulled her tightly to himself, unwilling to let her go at any moment. “I've missed you too.” He answered, face pressing into her neck. He let his eyes fall closed, humming against her skin. “I adored the gifts you sent home. I've already finished the book. The shuriken have found a home on the walls in the living room between our bookshelves.” He told her.

Giving a pleased hum, Tobirama wrapped her arms around him as well, her legs on either side of his hips, allowing him to be so very close. “I'm glad to hear it.” She rested her head on his shoulder, blowing at the bangs falling on her face in an attempt to get them off. She heard and felt him chuckle against her, causing her to huff in response, shaking her head against him. “Have my students and anija annoyed you for me these past few months as I asked them to?” She questioned.

He groaned against her, “Is that why so frequently? I knew they would stop by now and then, but it's been a bit much. Nobody will ever believe me if I tell them how much a troublemaker you can be.”

With a quiet laugh, Tobirama nodded, “That's the point. I'll always get away with it.” She teased, fingers playing with his hair. “Kagami and Hiruzen seemed the most delighted by the prospect.”

Madara simply groaned in response, allowing silence to fall over them as he drank in her presence. He was ecstatic she was home early, he didn't know if he could make it another week with her gone. Nuzzling against her, he squeezed her a bit tighter before relaxing his arms around her. “Are you hungry? It's nearing dinner time.”

Tobirama thought about it a moment before giving a shrug of her shoulders, “I'm not really that hungry at the moment, but perhaps later.” She replied, hands dropping to rest on his shoulders. “I wouldn't be opposed to going home and resting with you, however, if all of your important work for the day is completed.”

No hesitation, Madara stepped back before picking her up in his arms, supporting her back and under her knees, smirking. “Then home we shall go.” He said, glancing at his desk. “Nothing else is more important than you.”

Blinking, Tobirama stared up at him, “What are you doing?” She questioned as he stepped towards the window. “Madara, I am capable of walking home, or flickering across the roofs with you.” She said with an eye roll.

Simply humming in response, Madara opened the window. “Perhaps I wish to carry you home, dear.” He answered, carefully maneuvering them out, starting to hop across the roofs of the village. “Allow me the pleasure.”

Tobirama simply remained quiet, watching his face. While she wasn't truly tired, she was still not fond of affection outside of their barriers of walls. She had been gone for several months though, and he never did anything like this before. She could allow him this. It was sweet in its own way. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. It's not like anyone would really see them at the speed Madara was hopping across. Nor did she feel like pointing out that her hiraishin would be faster. “Very well.” She finally murmured, relaxed.

When they reached their house, Madara put her down, allowing her to finally stand on her own two feet again. He joined their hands together, leading her in. “Welcome home, Tobirama.” He murmured, pulling her inside, placing a kiss on her lips.

Reaching up slightly to kiss back, she placed her hands on his arms. When they separated she nudged him, “I'm home.” She stepped back to kick her shoes off, and to undo her pouches and armor, letting them drop to the floor. “Later.” She said, meaning to clean up. Right now, she wished to lay down with him on their couch. He nodded as he took off his own shoes, pulling her close again as he led them to the living room.

Laying down on the couch, Madara pulled her on top of him, feeling satisfied as she stretched on top of him and then relaxed into him. His fingers carded through her hair, pulling out her ponytail, placing the band on the table by them before resuming his attention to her, petting her hair and arms.

Practically melting into the touch, Tobirama let out a small sigh, arms curled lazily around him. “You're going to put me to sleep.” She murmured, tilting her head so she could look at him. “I had news I wished to discuss with you.”

“About Hashirama and Uzumaki-san? He's already told me now what your mission was about.” Madara answered, looking at her. He watched as Tobirama shook her head. “Oh. What is it, then? A new jutsu already?”

Tobirama laughed, “No, though I'm much closer now to the one I told you about last, the solid clone.” She said with clear amusement. Of course, that would be his first thought. He knew her well to assume good news was that a jutsu she'd been considering was successful. “Much more important.”

Confused, Madara drew his brows together. “Just what have you gotten up to these past few months then, Koibito?” He questioned, fingers running up and down along her spine. “I can't imagine much that you would consider being more important.”

Tobirama hid her face in his chest, not sure if she wanted to see his reaction. “Do you remember what we did the night I told you that I had to leave?” She asked him, her voice quiet.

Madara cleared his throat, “I'd hardly forget anything that we do like that, Tobi. Why?” He responded, fingers stopping as he watched her tuck herself together a bit more, fingers grasping his clothes. Was she nervous? What for? “Tobi?” He prompted when she didn't answer his question.

Peeking up at him, she bit her lower lip, “I made a mistake.” Before he could say anything, she brought a hand up to his face, pressing against his lips to silence him. “Not sleeping with you, no. That I could never mind. I didn't think to use the Stoneseed Root the next morning.” She watched as his eyes widened, mouth parting in surprise. “I'm carrying our child.”

When he made no move to say anything, Tobirama felt the panic she held at bay for the past month rise to the surface, almost suffocating, sitting up in his lap instead of laying down. “I know we have not yet discussed this yet personally, and I don't know if you- if you want this child, but I'm not getting rid of them, and-”

Quickly sitting up, Madara pulled her to him, silencing her with a kiss. When she quieted down against him, no longer as frantic, he pulled only inches apart, staring at her, “Truly? You're with child?” He demanded to know, fingers laced in her locks, keeping his eyes on hers.

Slowly, Tobirama nodded against his hands, “Yes. I conceived before leaving for Uzushiogakure. I did not notice as soon as I should have. It took me a month to finally pay attention to the fact my chakra had a difference to it, and that I had been feeling uneasy. I thought at first it was because I had been stressed over the mission for anija, dealing with all these new people, then I suddenly remembered I hadn't made the tea. I performed an analyzing medical jutsu to check that very night. No one knows besides you and I. You had to know first, and I couldn't tell you through a letter.” She explained, calming down a bit.

Tipping his forehead against hers, he beamed at her, “We're going to have a child.” He murmured in awe. Then, he chuckled, kissing her once more. “I had wanted to talk to you about the idea of having a child once you came back. I suppose I won't have to anymore.” He couldn't believe it, it was so unreal. “A baby.”

Tobirama graced him with a wide smile of her own, “Yes, a baby.” She restated, taking his hands and placing them on her stomach. “I'm almost two months along to the date. Eight more months until they should arrive.”

Pressing against her stomach, he looked at her, feeling his words get stuck in his throat. How could he explain how overjoyed he was? He had once dreamed of the village with Hashirama, but he had never imagined falling in love with such a woman as Tobirama, or finally having an heir of his own. He tried to speak, to express himself, but the words wouldn't come.

Tobirama gave him a fond look, a hand coming up and carding through his wild mane, “You do not have to find the words, you're emotions are practically filling up your chakra.” She murmured reassuringly. She traced her fingertips across his face, over his smile, across his cheek, before trailing across his jawline. “I wish to keep quiet, at least for another month or two. Hashirama will worry endlessly, and I do not think I could handle it for so many months. And Izuna will be right beside him along with Touka, I'm sure.” She requested.

Madara sighed, “That may be the wisest decision. I don't look forward to your brother screaming in my ears. Or Touka, for that matter.” He hugged her close to him again, “This has been one of the greatest days, Tobirama. You've returned home safely, and you tell me we're expecting. I couldn't ask for anything more.” He informed.

The feeling of complete love and excitement crashed over Tobirama again, though she could still feel a slight bit of fear tangled in Madara's chakra. She supposed that was a normal reaction. So why then, did she feel her eyes tearing up. “I- I don't know why I'm crying.” She said, pulling back a bit.

Madara smiled softly at her, thumbs coming up to brush away her tears. “Such happiness is allowed tears, don't you think?” He asked her, kissing her cheeks.

Choking back a sob, Tobirama gave in with a small nod, tears streaming down her face as she pushed him down to the chair so she could lay against him once more, arms wrapped tightly around him and vice versa.

Parents.

 

 

 

The next few following weeks, Madara had followed Tobirama everywhere she went. At first, it had been rather endearing in a way. He was constantly draping his arms around her somehow, or sitting with her while she worked in her lab on her jutsus. He even tested out her shadow clone jutsu for her, since she was hesitant being pregnant.

While she wasn't worried about hurting herself or the baby testing it out, she was more concerned about having the clone being pregnant as well, and the ramifications it might have. She didn't enjoy the idea of getting rid of the clone when it was pregnant, even if it were not truly a person of its own. So Madara had offered his help, had told her of the memories from the clone returning to her, helped her record all of the data from the several tests they had done. She would have to wait before performing it herself. She looked forward to it.

Then, it became annoying to have him in her shadow everywhere she went. She loved him dearly, that much was true, but she was incapable of being near him every moment of the day. They walked to and from work together, ate together, he worked in her office with her, and she hadn't had a moment to herself it felt like in months, even though she had only returned a few weeks ago. Fed up with it, she waited until they were home alone to turn on him, glowering. “Would you desist this behavior?” She demanded.

Surprised at the outburst, Madara blinked at her. “What?” He asked innocently, unaware of her unease that had been building up. He hadn't been doing anything wrong, had he? They had just returned from the training fields since she had begun to meet up with her students again since her return.

“Madara, surely you don't plan on being in the very same room as I am every waking moment until this child arrives, do you?” She asked him, narrowing her eyes. “I need space to myself. That has never changed.”

Taken off guard, Madara stepped back a bit. “I... have missed you. And you're carrying. It's not unreasonable that I want to look after you.”

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Tobirama placed her hands on his chest, “Yes, that's quite fine that you've missed me, and that you are concerned for me and the baby, however; you are smothering me, Madara. Go out into town, or around the compound. Let me simply be by myself for the evening.”

She almost regretted it when the look of hurt passed over his face, but then he simply frowned, “Very well.” He answered, turning around and walking back out the door, his chakra spiking with annoyance.

Waiting until she felt his chakra go farther away from their home, she leaned against the wall, placing a hand on her stomach and rubbing it, “I do believe I've upset him, little one.” She whispered to herself. She kicked off her shoes, frowning, “Hopefully, he realizes that I'm not truly upset with him.” Standing straight, Tobirama made her way to their shared bedroom, grabbing a book from the bookshelf along her way. She set the book down on her nightstand, then began to take her armor off, putting it away.

Once she was out of the constricting pieces, she sat down and began to read. Every now and then she paused in her reading, paying attention to her husbands' chakra, feeling as it spiked and then smoothed down for a bit, only to spike once more. She did her best to ignore it, but after reading for an hour only to keep getting distracted, she placed the book down after marking her spot with a piece of paper.

Making her way downstairs, she quickly slid her shoes back on, stepping out of the house. She followed his signature, leading her towards the Uchiha's training grounds inside the compound. Considering the time of the evening, she was not surprised to find a few others training alongside him when she reached the grounds. She watched as Madara and Hikaku were sparring, Katons being thrown every now and then, along with many shurikens. It appeared to be a longer ranged spar until Hikaku used a substitute jutsu to get behind Madara after dodging an attack. As soon as Hikaku had nearly managed to strike against her husband, Madara turned around and blocked, the clash throwing the weapons out of their hands.

They began to engage in hand to hand combat. Impressed with their speed, Tobirama leaned against a wooden post, arms crossed as she watched them go back and forth. While she did not have their Sharingan, she was able to follow along with her eyes, watching as Madara began to overpower Hikaku, shouting his aggression at the man who had to move onto purely defensive moves, simply blocking the attacks from his clan head.

After only several minutes, Madara had knocked Hikaku to the ground, kunai to his throat. “Surrender.” He muttered, panting a bit.

Hikaku swallowed, “I surrender.” He answered, staring directly at Madara, waiting for him to retreat away from his throat.

Madara reached his hand out, helping Hikaku off the ground, patting his shoulder. “You did well, thank you for the spar.”

Hikaku nodded, “Thank you. I'm usually always here this time of week if I'm not on a mission, so feel free to train with me at any time.” He offered.

Madara grunted, “I may have to consider it.” He answered simply. Cracking his neck both ways, Madara brushed his pants off. “I believe I'm going to head home now, and clean off. I'll see you around, Hikaku.” He told him.

Hikaku gave a small smile, “I'll see you around then, Madara-san.” He waved off to Madara, turning to go further into the training grounds.

Watching the man walk off, he turned to leave the training grounds, surprised to see Tobirama watching him intently. Feeling a slight irritation rise up, he stomped towards her, “I thought you wanted to be left alone tonight?” He asked bitterly.

Cocking her head to the side, Tobirama let her eyes roam over him, checking for any wounds that she might not have seen inflicted. “I did. It was distracting to feel you so upset by my words while trying to read, however.” She explained, her voice monotone as it usually were when she was either on a mission or talking to people she neither liked nor disliked.

Scowling, Madara crossed his arms, “Well, apologies then, Tobirama.” He hissed out, frowning. He may be irritated, but he didn't mean to sound quite so angry at her. He truly wasn't. He was upset that she did not want him around, but he knew that he had been rather clingy to her as of late. He could not fault her for that, yet he couldn't stop the anger, either.

Tobirama pressed her lips together, shaking her head, “That was not quite what I meant, Madara. I wished for time alone, but I did not want you to be hurt by my request, either. I'm sorry.” She apologized, stepping into his space. “I came here to apologize to you, not to further rile you up.” She said, placing a hand on his arm.

Madara felt his anger leave him in an instant, and he moved her hand, placing it in his own. “I should... I should be the one to apologize. You were right, and I was not angry with you. I've been crowding you, and for that, I... I'm sorry.” He said apologetically, giving her hand a small squeeze. “Will you forgive me?” He inquired.

Feeling relief course through her, Tobirama nodded, “All is forgiven.” She said softly, making sure no one could hear her. “It's been awhile since I've seen you fight without holding back quite so much.” She stepped ever so slightly closer, leaning in and whispering to him, “I must say, no longer being your enemy, I'm quite able to appreciate the sight it offers.” She leaned back, an amused smirk appearing on her face as he floundered, face flushing red.

“Oh. I. Yes, well, is that so?” He managed to get out, not looking her in the eye. She's never spoken so boldly in such an open space, where she could have been overheard, even if she had whispered it to him.

“Indeed. I might have to show you once we've returned home.” She said, promise coating the tone of her words. With that, she stepped back from him, humming. “Anija has made quite the declaration about the new restaurant that finished setting up while I was away and it's dango. Perhaps we could dine out tonight.” She voiced.

Madara pulled at the collar of his shirt, nodding, “I'm not against the idea.” He answered, looking at her. How she could tease him so after a fight was beyond him. Attempting to calm himself, he cleared his throat. “Let's go, then.”

That night while they dined, Tobirama would let her feet caress his ankles as they ate, looking none-the-wiser about what she may be doing to him, eating as if nothing were happening, smirking when Madara was not paying attention to her, face giving nothing away to him. When they returned home, she made it very clear to him about how much she enjoyed watching him spar, daring to laugh when he cursed at her, letting her know how worked up she had made him in return throughout the evening.

 

 

 

Being awoken early in the morning was not the best way to start the day. Hearing the desperate knocks from downstairs, Tobirama grumbled as she shook Madara, trying to get him up. “Wake up.” She muttered, refusing to open her eyes.

Stretching out as he awoke, Madara cracked an eye open, seeing his wife's frown. “What's going on?” He croaked, sitting up a bit, rubbing his eyes. “Who is that?” He asked her.

Letting out a tired huff, Tobirama shuffled further into her pillow. “Anija. Get him to go away.” She slurred, pulling the blankets over her head.

With a grunt, Madara climbed out of the bed, putting on pants and not bothering to put a shirt on as he made his way downstairs to their door, swinging it open, Hashirama stumbling inside, “What do you want, you impossible oaf?” He grumbled, blinking against the sun that was just starting to rise, shutting the door so he could even see again.

Hashirama blinked at his friend a moment before panic took over his face, “Madara!” He breathed, clinging to his friend, “I'm getting married!” He wailed, eyes impossibly large.

Confused, Madara frowned at him. “Yes? I'm aware. The ceremony is today.” He bit out, pushing his friend off of him, crossing his arms. “Why are you here so early?”

Hashirama made a noise of despair, “I couldn't sleep! I've been awake for hours! Madara, I'm getting _married_!” He said with a voice of desperation. “What do I do? Mito is such a wonderful woman, I'm going to mess something up, and she deserves a perfect ceremony, and-” Before he could continue down the trail of his thoughts, Madara shoved his hand against his mouth.

“This is too early. Do shut up.” He grouched, pulling his hand away and slinking towards the kitchen. “You're going to sit down while I make tea, be quiet, and drink it before yammering on, do you understand?” Glancing back to see Hashirama nodding quickly, he sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

Once he had two steaming cups in front of himself and his childhood friend, he took a small sip carefully, watching as Hashirama fidgeted around in the seat. Taking pity, he finally spoke up again, “Why are you so nervous?”

Hashirama frowned, staring at his cup of tea, watching the steam billow up. “I love her, Madara. And she's made it known she returns the sentiment. I'm terrified of marrying her, and then somehow ruining everything. I want to give her the world. She's so amazing, and it's blinding to see her every time because to me she's the most radiant woman I've ever laid my eyes upon. It's nerve-wracking. I... do not know what you felt before marrying my sister, but I know you did not love each other as you have grown to do. It's such a strange energy to be feeling.” He confided, raising his eyes to Madara. “I'm sorry it's so early, but I couldn't calm down.”

Madara closed his eyes, giving a small nod. “It's alright, Hashirama.” He spoke softly, taking another drink of his tea. “But you've no reason to worry. I've only met her a few times since she has arrived,” Nor did he particularly care for her, but Tobirama was fond of her, so he didn't dislike her either, “But she's never shown any sign of discomfort around you. If she says she returns the sentiments, you shouldn't worry about it too much. You're marrying someone you love, just remember that as you get ready this morning.”

Smiling, Hashirama nodded, “I suppose you're right.” He murmured, finally drinking from his own cup. “Thank you, I think that's just what I needed to hear.” He said, relaxing in his chair. “It is rather early, isn't it?” He commented, looking out one of the few windows in the kitchen. “I worry about Mito's happiness here, but she seems to genuinely enjoy the village and the people here. She must be a bit lonely being so far away from her family, so when you two get to know each other better, I ask you to make her feel welcomed. Would that be alright?”

Offering a nod, Madara hummed, “I shall attempt to do so, though it would be best for Tobirama. She's fond of Mito, and has told me about the friendship they kindled during her stay and journey home.”

Beaming, Hashirama nodded, “Isn't it great? My wife and sister get along!” He exclaimed, quietening down when he heard a thump from upstairs, obviously Tobirama throwing something onto the floor as some sort of warning.

“Oops. She's really not a morning person.” Hashirama chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Raising a brow, Madara huffed, “I hadn't noticed.” He said with a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes. “Hashirama. Go home and relax, breathe. You'll be fine today. Then get ready when it's time, and get married.” He stood up, draining the rest of his tea. Setting his cup in the sink, he rolled his shoulders, yawning. “You may stay to finish your drink, but I'm going back upstairs.” He went to Hashirama, clapping his hand against his shoulder. “You're the Hokage, I think you'll manage a wedding ceremony just fine.”

Hashirama smiled, “Thank you. For listening to me and the tea. I'll make sure to be quiet while I'm here.” He said, clasping Madara's hand, before letting the man go. He chuckled as he watched him stumble out of the room and to the stairs. Then, he sighed. This morning was just going by far too slow.

Hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, Tobirama grumpily peered out from under the covers, looking at Madara, “What did he want?” She asked, sounding a bit more awake than she had earlier.

Madara closed their door, making his way back to the bed, slipping in beside her, burying his face in her shoulder. “Wedding nerves.” He answered shortly, grunting as he got comfortable.

Snorting, Tobirama shook her head, getting close so she could wrap her legs around him, stealing the warmth radiating off of him. “I should have known. Why was he awake so early though?” She complained, eyes drooping closed again.

Madara shrugged, “Couldn't sleep, supposedly. I doubt he even fell asleep at all.” Madara responded, letting his eyes fall closed. “I'm still very tired, but I don't think I can fall back asleep.” He admitted, pulling Tobirama into his arms.

Humming, Tobirama tucked herself under his chin, hands sliding up and down his back slowly. “Would you like me to stay up with you, then? We could start the day early if you really wanted.”

Madara shook his head, “If you stay awake that's fine, but we can stay in bed, surely, and enjoy the morning together.” He answered, letting out another small yawn. He began to pet her hair with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around her. “Just like this.”

Simply nodding, Tobirama nuzzled into him, nipping at his neck. “Or perhaps we could enjoy the morning in other ways.” She said with a suggestive tone.

Chuckling, Madara tapped the top of her head with his chin, “You have been absolutely needy in that aspect.” He teased, kissing the top of her head. Hearing a small hum from her again, he rolled her over onto her back, inching down so he could kiss her slowly. “How could I ever say no to you, Tobirama?”

Giving a pleased sleepy look, Tobirama wrapped her arms around his neck, “Who knows? I do believe I shall keep charming you if I must to keep this up.” She responded, pulling him down into another kiss. She pulled at his pants with her toes, slowly sliding them down off of him, as he helped kick them off, never breaking contact.

Slipping between her legs, he let her wrap her legs around his hips, pulling him close to her as a hand fell away from his neck, delving between them as she palmed at him, teasing. He groaned into their kiss, hand coming up to caress her side, before reaching up and fondling her. He broke the kiss as he began to nip at her neck, gentle bites, making sure to bite just beneath her jaw, a place he had learned was very sensitive to her.

Shifting beneath him, Tobirama kept her work up with her hand, starting to stroke him slowly, pulling gently on his hair with her other hand. She smiled into their next kiss, laughing when he began to pepper her face with adoring kisses, “Madara,” She breathed, making him kiss her again, long and slow.

“Tobirama.” He said, smirking down at her, fingers sneaking to pinch her nipple, making her gasp underneath him. “Such beautiful sounds.” He praised, leaning down to kiss and suck on her other nipple, grazing it lightly with his teeth, making her breath hitch. “My beautiful lady.”

Feeling the heat slowly curl up inside, Tobirama sighed in content. She trailed her hand down his back, fingers pressing into the muscles she found, lingering down on his lower back as she stroked his skin. “Mm, Madara,” She hummed, head tipped back on the pillow.

Madara continued to nibble his way down, her arm slowly falling off to the side when she could no longer reach him, and when he reached her thighs, he began to nip the skin there, kissing afterward in a soothing manner. Once he had his fill of nipping her legs, he trailed kisses all the way to her pelvis, before allowing his tongue to slide down to his goal, earning a gasp as he circled around her clitoris, lightly sucking now and then.

Toes curling, Tobirama's hand found it's way to his hair, grasping onto him, the other laid beside her head. “Kami, Madara,” She gasped out, hips stuttering up. With a hand placed on her to stop her from moving too much, she let out a slight keen as he sucked hard, then moved down, lapping at her. “Oh, sweet sage...!” She murmured, eyes squeezing shut.

Madara hummed against her, tongue slipping between her folds, occasionally pulling back so he could nip at the sensitive skin, earning quiet moans from his wife. He continued brought his free hand up, thumb pressing against her bud, rubbing against her. He could feel her getting wetter beneath his touch, and he pressed his face closer, shoving his tongue in as far as he could go, ignoring his own throbbing need as he listened to her mewl, legs trembling on either side of him. He made sure to take his time taking her apart, never going fast, bringing her more pleasure slowly.

Tugging on his hair, Tobirama writhed beneath him, gasping in the air when she could, unable to stop the moans escaping her lips as he brought her too much pleasure. “Please, oh Kami, 'Dara, please!” She begged, feeling her entire body shaking. She felt everything tightening, felt her legs stretching and curling, trying to do something to balance out what pleasure he was bringing her.

Ignoring her pleas, Madara squeezed her hip with his hand, groaning into her. He began to rub her faster with his thumb, but he never sped up in his other administrations, taking his time to taste her, to feel her pressing up into him with utter need. He did not let up when she began to thrash, hair being tugged on roughly. He felt her quiver around him, and he began to suck in earnest as she cried out, reaching her end. Lapping her out, making her legs twitch from the over sensitivity, he waited until she begged him to stop before pulling away, wiping his face off with his hand. He crawled up on top of her, kissing her neck as she laid there, unwilling to move.

“Kami, Madara.” She managed to breath out, pulling him to her, kissing him deeply, ignoring the taste of herself on his tongue. When they pulled apart, she felt him twitching against her, “Just give me a moment.” She asked, placing a soft kiss to his lips.

Madara nodded, laying down carefully on top of her, propped up on his elbows. “I'm more than willing to wait a moment.” He admitted. He wasn't sure he would last long after listening to her sound like that, his body thrumming with want.

Lazily, Tobirama stroked his side, still catching her breath a bit. “I wasn't expecting that today.” She murmured, giving him an amused look.

Giving her an amused look back, Madara shrugged a little, “I believe you always deserve that, but sometimes we get a bit carried away, don't we?” He asked with a chuckle.

Not able to dispute that, Tobirama observed him, bringing her hand up to wipe his face off better. “You always taste so odd afterward.” She commented.

Madara flushed, “Well, it's not exactly like I can control that, Tobi.” He muttered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He gently rocked his hips against hers, pressing himself against her. “Think you're up to it now?” He inquired.

Tobirama smirked, “Yes, I do believe so.” She replied, spreading her legs a bit wider, wrapping them around his hips. She pulled him in for another kiss, rocking her hips up. “Make love to me, Koibito.”

Lining himself up, Madara slowly began to sheath himself inside of her. Even though it would be more than easy to slam into her, he wanted to take his time, to go slow again and bring them both as much pleasure as he was capable of. Setting a slow pace, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her sweetly as he rocked against her. He felt her sighing into the kiss, slowly raising her hips to meet his, allowing him to fully penetrate her every single time, the tension he felt slowly pulling tighter. “Mm, it's perfect like this.” He breathed against her lips, looking at her, feeling full of love.

Tobirama wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him close to her. “Yes, it is.” She agreed, feeling her desires sneaking back. She pulled him in for more lazy kisses, occasionally laughing with him when they bumped noses, staring back with so much love. “I love you.” She murmured, kissing his cheek, moaning when he struck her just so. “There, do that again,” She pleaded, rocking to meet his hips in the same position, moaning as he slid against her.

“I love you too,” He rasped out, “Kami, I really am not going to last long.” He warned her, hips snapping harsher against her when he thrust into her, still pulling out just as slowly. He groaned into her neck, his breathing coming out harsher, arms beginning to shake.

“It's fine, love, it's fine.” She assured, burying her face in his hair, breathing his scent in. “I want you to come for me, Koibito.” She spoke softly, closing her eyes.

Madara grunted, hips finally snapping a little faster, “Tobi!” He choked out, body stilling as he came to his end, losing himself in her heat. He felt her convulse around him, making him groan against her. “Oh kami, kami!” He moaned, breath hitching. Finally able to move again, he slipped out from her, allowing himself to lay down beside her, pulling her close and tucking her against him.

Tobirama leaned into his warmth, determined to keep it all for herself again. As they laid there panting, she traced her fingers along his arm. “We're definitely going to need to bath before getting dressed for the ceremony.” She mused.

Giving a small hum, Madara chuckled, “I'm quite sure you're right.” He answered, kissing her forehead. “Give me a moment and I'll go draw the water.”

They spent the next moments lying together in bed, too tired to get up and face the day quite yet. When the sun was clear into the sky, Tobirama nudged him, “We need to get up now to get ready in time.” She lamented.

Madara gave a huff of displeasure, before rising from the bed, “I'll start the water then.” He said, padding off to their bathroom after giving her another kiss.

The rest of the morning passed quickly after they bathed together, by preparing breakfast and getting dressed in the proper attire to wear to a shinobi wedding. Tobirama insisted that Madara wore his hair up as well, commenting on how much well it showed off his appeal. Relenting, Madara did as she suggested, simply to please her. When they arrived, most of everyone was already gathered from the village. They made their way to the front quickly, sitting down.

The wedding had been very elegant. Mito had looked stunning in her white kimono, bands from her clan adorning her sleeves, hair curled and placed to one side in a stylish bun. Her make up hadn't changed much, but her eyes were a bit more sharp, showing off the angles of her face. Tobirama sat next to Madara and Touka, Izuna to Touka's side. When the couple was pronounced husband and wife, Tobirama and everyone else joined in on the cheering, smiling as she saw her brother beaming at his new wife, sweeping her into his arms as he kissed her deeply. Madara snorted at the display, while Izuna and Touka gave a catcall, laughing in merriment. Tobirama shook her head with pure amusement, exasperated with her brother's antics.

This time, Madara and Tobirama stayed for most of the party, eating refreshments with everyone, and enjoying the company. They made sure to harass the new couple, mainly by telling tales of Hashirama's typical antics. For example, when he went to walk across a deep river to reach a small island in the midst to look at some of the greenery up close, and an alligator came out of nowhere and began to chomp at his feet, Hashirama flailing around as he didn't want to hurt the creature, but didn't feel like losing a foot, either.

Hashirama fell into one of his typical depressions as they continued to tell Mito about some of the other mishaps, getting amused looks from the woman, and a few polite laughs were hidden behind her hand as she looked to her husband, smiling at him and all of his troubles.

When the two had to make their rounds, thanking everyone for coming and to receive the due congratulations, Tobirama and Madara went off to the side to sit down and simply watch the people together.

“It's unbelievable how much the village has come together in just a year,” Tobirama commented, leaning her head against Madara's shoulder, feeling worn out from the day already.

Madara nodded, “I know. It's hard to believe just a year ago we were still fighting. Everything has calmed down so much since then.” He replied, taking her hand in his. “Tired, love?”

Tobirama nodded, “Yes, but this is anija's big day. I want to stay a little longer, even if it's just to observe.” She answered him, staring out into the land filled with people.

“Very well.”

 

 

 

Waiting patiently for Madara to finish giving his mission report to Hashirama, Tobirama stood by with Izuna, impatiently tapping her fingers against her arm. It seemed to be taking forever. She and Madara had been planning on telling their family a few weeks after the wedding that she was pregnant. She couldn't hide it much longer, her belly was beginning to show, and she had to wear her clothes a bit looser. Of course, anija had a mission for Madara. It was only a week long one, but Tobirama found herself annoyed at the timing and the loss of her husband.

She would be working on her research, and randomly she could feel herself break out into tears. She needed them to announce it simply so he would have to be desk bound, alongside with her. She knew they could send out Izuna on the same missions since he was on par with her skill. Anything else they could send out teams for if it were that important. She knew once her pregnancy was announced, Hashirama wouldn't let her go on any more missions outside the village. It had been easy to draw the line with Madara, but anija was the Hokage, she couldn't go against his orders so readily.

“That's the end of my report, Hokage-sama,” Madara said, handing his written report to him as well. He stepped back a bit, glancing over at his wife, nodding at her.

Hashirama beamed, “Thank you for your excellent work as always, Madara.” He praised, placing the scroll on the side of his desk. “Now, you and Tobirama had something you wanted to tell me?”

Tobirama stepped up next to Madara, pulling Izuna along with her, “Anija, come here.” She said, waiting patiently for him to come out from behind the desk to stand with them. Once he reached the little makeshift group, she took Madara's hand. “Madara and I are expecting. I'm about four months along now.” She informed them.

Both Madara and Tobirama watched as both the men's faces positively lit up. Hashirama let out a cry as he pulled Tobirama in for a hug, Izuna's face beaming at her and Madara. “Aniki, you sly dog!” He said, punching his brother's shoulder. “Congratulations, you two!” He said, stealing Tobirama from her brother, hugging her too.

Madara grunted to the hit, before being tackled in a hug from Hashirama as well. He awkwardly patted his back, “Calm down, you oaf.” He said, glad he still had Tobirama's hand, or else he might have been knocked off kilter.

Hashirama laughed, “I'm going to be an uncle!” He chirped, before looking to Izuna, “We're gonna be uncles!” He celebrated, pulling Tobirama into another hug again, making her groan.

“Let me go!” She yelled at him, pushing him off. “You can't just do that anymore.” She huffed, stepping closer to Madara in attempt to end the hugs.

They all turned to the door to the office when it opened, showing Mito and Touka staring at them, brow raised. “What is going on? You're all so lively.” Mito commented, stepping in and closing the door behind her, walking over to join her husband who was extremely happy.

“Tobirama and Madara are going to have a kid!” Izuna told the newcomers, grinning. “Me and Hash are going to be uncles!” He told Touka excitedly, before taking a moment to pause. “Oh no. I'm going to be an uncle.” He said with dread. “I'm horrible with little kids. Oh god, I'm going to be a horrible uncle!” He said in dismay, looking frazzled.

At that, Tobirama snorted, “Say that as much as you will, but I've seen you watching over some of the children before. You'll be fine.” She said, rolling her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to see Mito smiling at her, “Congratulations, my dear. I'm happy for you. Though, it took you long enough to tell everyone.” She remarked.

Tobirama frowned, “Pardon?” She asked, confused. “Did you know?”

Mito smiled, “Ah, yes. I didn't want to say anything, but I was well aware when you shifted your diet in Uzushiogakure. You stopped eating any of the raw fish when you seemed to have no issues with it before. I realized you must have found yourself with a child.”

Slightly embarrassed at having been caught, Tobirama simply nodded, “Thank you for not saying anything to anyone, then. I wasn't ready for everyone to know yet.”

Touka threw an arm around Tobirama's neck, “You know what this means?” She asked with a grin. “We get to have a party for the baby! And you can't go on missions outside the village. I'll smack that pretty face of yours otherwise, you hear me?” She threatened.

Tobirama frowned at her cousin, “I am aware of that. Well, not the party. I am not in want of one. If anyone wants to bring gifts to the house, they may, but I refuse to be a part of any showers.” She answered quickly. “However, I am also not going to stop training with my team. I will inform them of the development, but there are many exercises I may teach them without harming the child. If any of you disagree, you may take your opinions to Madara and leave me be.”

Madara frowned, “Yes, she seems to be determined about that. She won't let me convince her otherwise.” He admonished, crossing his arms. “Still, thank you, everyone. We are glad to know you are thrilled as well.”

Hashirama nodded his head quickly, “Of course we're all going to be excited! This is the first baby in our immediate family in years!” He said, grinning. He turned to Tobirama with a serious look on his face, “You should have told me sooner, though. You should have someone checking you over once a month, and as the date gets closer, twice.” He scolded her.

Tobirama pointed her chin up, “I've been making sure the baby is perfectly healthy, anija.” She rebutted, “There's been no need for concern. However, I would appreciate it if you would go to the doctors in the village with me.”

Tilting his head in confusion, Hashirama gave her kicked puppy eyes, “Do you think I can't make sure my future niece or nephew is okay?” He demanded to know.

Bringing a hand to her face, she shook her head. “It's not that you're not _capable,_ nor do I mind you checking them over while they are in my womb, however; you are not going to be the only doctor to check over them. I need someone else to _deliver_ the baby, I refuse to let it be you.”

Hashirama nodded, “That's, that's a good idea.” He muttered out, not looking at her. He didn't want to think about delivering the baby either unless something were to prevent them somehow from getting to another capable doctor.

Mito cleared her throat to gain Tobirama and Madara's attention as everyone began talking to one another, “You're almost four months, correct? I am unsure how much you delved into our medical scrolls in Uzushiogakure, but we have been able to prove that after four and a half months the baby is capable of hearing you. You may want to speak to them soon. It will help strengthen the bond before the baby arrives.” She said, looking to Madara at this point. “Naturally, the child will be close to Tobirama, but it would also give the baby a chance to form a stronger bond with you, the father.”

Madara looked to Tobirama's stomach, then back to Mito, “Thank you for the information. I'm very grateful.” He said politely, nodding to her.

Offering them both a smile, Mito waved it off. “You're more than welcome. I wish to make the medical knowledge the Uzumaki's have more well known.” She answered him.

Tobirama hummed, “That would be excellent, indeed.” She appraised, offering a smile in return.

Jumping back into their conversation, Hashirama took Mito's hands, “Why don't we treat them all to dinner in celebration of the news?” He asked, looking to Tobirama and Madara.

“Yes, I think that's an excellent idea, dear,” Mito responded, smiling. “After all, I wish to speak more about Tobirama's plans for how she wishes to proceed with her child.”

Tobirama hummed, “I'm still deciding on that, perhaps a conversation with another woman would be wise since my mother passed before she could teach me about it personally. I don't have much experience with pregnancies since I'm not as talented with medical jutsu as anija.” She thought aloud.

With that, the group left the tower for the day, leaving a few of their most trusted shinobi in charge for the night if anything should happen.

 

 

 

Seven months into the pregnancy, Tobirama found herself constantly exhausted on her feet. Madara had been excellent to her, helping her by drawing water and putting herbs into the tub, helping her relax as much as she could. He took over most of the cooking so she wouldn't have to, and she found herself being able to spend more time with her research.

Soon, she would have to put her training off with her students. Their reactions had been priceless to the news. Kagami had been excitedly jumping around with Hiruzen, while Danzo, Homaru, Koharu, and Torifu congratulated her properly. They had spent the whole day asking her questions, some of which she had to give them pointed looks, telling them that not all of their questions should be asked. Still, she answered almost all of them, and before she knew it, their time together for the day was nearing its end.

Coming back to the present, she stretched out in the tub, simply soaking in the warm water, careful to not make it too hot and harming the baby. She rubbed her hands over the bump that had finally formed, causing her a bit of dismay at the fact she had to buy several new outfits to wear, mostly yukatas because they were the most comfortable.

Madara entered the bathroom, crouching beside her in the tub, “Do you want me to bring you any tea or anything?” He asked, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Tobirama shook her head, “No, I was thinking about getting out soon, the waters started to cool down a good bit.” She answered with a small smile. “Thank you, though.” She said.

Madara nodded, “It's not trouble at all, dear.” He said, settling down beside the tub. “Tell me when you want out and I'll help you get up.”

With a small sigh, Tobirama relented, “I wish it weren't so difficult to simply get out.” She told him. “I am able to handle the heaviness that this baby is bringing, yet I cannot help but be annoyed at the loss of mobility.” She complained to him.

Madara chuckled, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb, “Have I told you yet today you are beautiful as ever?” He complimented, cocking his head to the side. “It's no issue to help you, Tobirama.” He murmured.

Amused, Tobirama lifted a brow, “Madara, I am well aware you have no issues. You won't even allow me to put my own shoes on anymore, or near the knives in the kitchen. Though I've yet to figure out if that's for my safety, or for yours.” She teased him.

Chuckling, Madara leaned over the tub to give her a quick kiss, “I think both may be the correct answer to that.” He quipped. When Tobirama simply hummed, he sat with her until she motioned she wanted out. He stood up, grabbing a towel off the rack they had, and pulled her up out of the water, wrapping the towel around her, and grabbing another so she could dry her hair. He made sure she stepped out carefully, before pulling her close. “Three more months.” He murmured, “And then we get to meet our child.” He said as he did every month, counting down, hands rubbing her stomach, unable to keep away from it.

Attempting to wrap her hair up, Tobirama smiled as she watched him. “I don't think we'll be caught unawares with you keeping such an urgent count of the days.” Once she was satisfied with the towel and her hair, she patted Madara's arm, “You always get the baby worked up. They're kicking again.” She muttered fondly, bringing Madara's hand over to the side where the baby was moving.

She watched as his face lit up, crouching down to talk to the baby, “That's because they know that daddy loves them and mommy very much, don't you, little one?” He asked her stomach, grinning when the baby moved again as if in answer. “Yes, that's right. And you're excited because you have the greatest mommy, and you're just dying to meet her, aren't you? Yes, I think you are.” He murmured, kissing her stomach. When he looked up to his wife, he jerked a bit when he saw tears filling her eyes. “Oh, Tobi.” He murmured, standing back up, kissing her cheeks, thumbs wiping the tears away.

“You have to stop saying that, it makes me so unbearably happy and I can't stop crying,” Tobirama said, a bit distressed over her emotional state. Honestly, Madara had been a saint, never losing his temper with her. She didn't know how he managed since he had absolutely no issue yelling at anyone else. Perhaps he saved all his frustrations for the rest of the world.

Shaking his head, he kissed her, “Shh, love. You'll be alright. Besides, I've not told the little one anything that hasn't been true.” He replied easily, leading her out of the bathroom and to the bedroom.

Calming herself, she went to her dresser, pulling out a yukata as she let the towel come off, folding it and placing it on the dresser as she began to dress. Once she had it tied into place, she began to towel dry her hair, settling onto the bed. When she felt the bed dip behind her, she turned back to see Madara sitting down, legs on both sides of her. “A saint.” She insisted as he began to comb through her hair.

“I do believe you are the only one to think so, Koibito.” He assured her, working out the tangles that had been made from the water and the towel. “Hashirama stopped by while you were soaking since you were busy he went ahead and left, but he insisted you started seeing the doctor twice a month now.” He murmured.

Tobirama hummed, “Alright, that's fine.” She answered, hands resting on Madara's knees as he worked. “I had wondered what he was doing here.” She stated, leaning back a bit.

They fell into silence as Madara combed her hair, longer than he really needed to, but it always seemed to relax Tobirama a great deal, so he was more than happy to do it. When he finished, he placed the comb down, wrapping his arms around her, hands resting on the belly. “I can hardly believe you're so far along already, it seems to be going by so quickly.” He said softly, kissing the shell of her ear.

Wriggling a little to get comfortable, Tobirama tipped her head against his shoulder, “Says the one not carrying the babe.” She grumbled teasingly. “It feels like I've been pregnant for longer than I have been, yet it's also gone quickly for myself as well.”

Madara kissed her neck, “I feel like the baby is going to be here before we know it.” He replied, nuzzling her. “I'm grateful that your brother built most of the furniture, saving us the effort of buying it. Between that and all of the gifts we've received, I think we're about ready for them to be here.”

Tobirama hummed, “That's quite true indeed. I don't think there is anything we don't have at this point. I feel like we hardly got to pick out anything on our own, though.” She muttered.

Amused, Madara chuckled, “We'll have all the years ahead of us to buy things for them. At some point, they'll be begging for sweets and toys, we won't be concerned anymore about wanting to buy things.”

Tobirama gave a small laugh, “You know by that point they'll have anija wrapped at their fingertips. They'll most likely be spoiled by affection, and get all the sweets they can sneak when we aren't always watching them. We'll have to make sure that our family doesn't give them too much, or that they don't buy too many things then, too.” She stated with amusement. “Imagine, Madara, the Hokage at the beck and call of a toddler.”

At that, Madara snorted, “We're going to be ruined as a village.” He mused, “Who knows what trouble he'll help them get into?”

With a small groan, Tobirama patted his knee. “Being our child, they're going to be terribly clever at the least and causing havoc wherever they go. If they inherit our natural skills, we're going to have to keep a careful eye on their training.”

Frowning, Madara took a hold of her hand, “I'd rather not think of them over the age of six yet, please.”

Tobirama chuckled, “Oh? Imagine them in their teens. You'll probably be chasing girls or boys away, trying to keep their innocence intact.”

Madara shuddered, “No, they're not dating. Ever. Stop it, Tobirama.” He demanded, “They're going to stay a cute toddler forever, never getting any older. That's non-negotiable.” He huffed.

Laughing, Tobirama smiled up at him, “Of course, dear.”

 

 

 

Pain shooting across her abdomen, Tobirama shot her eyes open, letting them adjust to the darkness. She closed her eyes shut when a contraction hit her hard, letting herself ride out the pain before reaching out, grasping onto Madara's shirt, shaking him. “Madara. Wake up, now.” She hissed out, sitting up carefully.

It was almost amazing how fast he shot up, looking at her with worry. “What is it?” He rasped, eyes darting over her. “Is the baby coming?” He asked. Getting only a nod in return, he threw the blankets off of them both, grabbing the bag they had prepared for the hospital, slinging it over his shoulder as he moved towards her, helping her up. “Okay, alright, we have this under perfect control.” He said, completely stressed out.

Tobirama eyed him, “Calm down, it's alright.” She told him, face contorting when another contraction hit. “Let's just go.” She said, walking towards the stairs.

Madara flitted in front of her, making sure she made it down the stairs safely. She may be a trained shinobi, but she was his wife and his child. He couldn't risk a stumble or anything. He paced to their door, slipping his shoes on, then helping her get hers on. “I, it would be faster if I carried you, Tobi.” He said out loud, obviously stressing over this moment.

She just sighed, “If you really feel the need. I think we would have time to walk there.” Walking past him out the door, waddling, she paused as he closed the door behind them. He scooped her up as he had done once before, carrying her in his arms as he flickered across the grounds, making his way rapidly towards the hospital, checking in with her every few moments until she just calmly told him to 'stop fussing about it, and yes I will inform you if something is bothering me worse'.

By the time they got checked into the hospital and a nurse helping Tobirama to get settled onto a bed, Madara already had informed another nurse to go and tell the Hokage what was happening right this moment. When he returned to the room, he sat down on the chair beside Tobirama, taking her hand into his own. “Did the nurse say there was anything you had to do?”

Tobirama looked at him, her eyes finally showing a slight bit of fear now that she was simply laying there and waiting. “Just to do some controlled breathing exercises. The doctor is being fetched, it shouldn't be too long now, and-” She stopped talking as another strong contraction hit her, letting it wave over once more. “It must have started after we went to bed because I've never been more certain that the baby is coming now.” She said, gripping his hand, trying not to push. She would prefer the doctor to make it _before_ she gave birth.

A few nurses came in, one explaining that the doctor was on her way right now, and to please keep breathing, we're getting everything prepared right now.

Sending them away with a wave of her hand, Tobirama clutched Madara's hand tighter, “I'm terrified. I was strangely calm coming over here, but, Madara. I-, we're going to be great parents, yes? We're going to love this child unconditionally, no matter what their health or talents, or if it's a boy or a girl?” She asked rapid fire, she had to make sure.

Madara gripped her hand back, “Yes, yes of course. We'll love this child, and raise them with pride. Tobi, you're going to be the best mother Konoha has ever seen, and the child is going to know how loved they are.” He promised. “It's alright, I'm here with you.” He leaned over, kissing her forehead. “Always.”

The doctor rushed into the room, and after that, everything became a bit of a blur to Tobirama. Her contractions were constantly getting stronger, and they barely had everything ready by the time she was being told to push. She remembered crying out in pain, squeezing the life out of Madara's hands, and she remembered him trying to comfort her. Nothing else stood out until the last push, feeling the baby come out.

Panting from exertion, Tobirama loosened Madara's hand from her death grip, “The baby?” She asked, then she heard the wail coming from them. “The baby.” She repeated, a statement this time.

Madara smiled at her for a moment, giving her hand a small squeeze, his eyes turning to where the doctors and the nurses were, “They're getting the baby cleaned off.” He said, eyes watching them like hawks. “I think they're almost done. Ah, here they come.” He murmured.

The doctor walked over with a smile, “Tobirama-san, Madara-san,” She greeted, moving to Tobirama, handing her the baby swaddled up in a blanket. “You have a perfectly healthy, beautiful baby girl.” She announced, before giving a small bow. “We're just going to finish cleaning up what we can before we move you to the other bed, so please take time with your daughter.” She said, before moving away to help the nurses.

Tobirama's eyes didn't stray from the baby once she was placed in her arms, her eyes misting. “She's beautiful.” She whispered, cradling her close. “Madara, she's so beautiful.”

Madara scooted his chair as close to the bed as he could, leaning into his wife, staring at the child in her arms. “She is.” He whispered back, a hand slowly lifting, a finger gently tracing the face, earning a small whine from the baby.

“She's got my hair.” Tobirama continued to whisper, tears finally starting to fall down her cheeks. “That's definitely your nose and mouth.” She said with a small laugh, unbridled joy filling her as she looked on with her husband. “She's already so perfect.” She murmured.

Madara nodded, “She is.” He couldn't say anything else, he was speechless at the sight of her. He was already wrapped around her fingers, just like her mother. It wouldn't take her long to realize that, he bet. He was surprised when Tobirama reached up to his face, wiping away a tear he hadn't realized he even shed. He kissed her hand, smiling.

 

 

 

After the nurses and doctors had everything cleaned up, including Tobirama, they switched her beds, Madara cradling his daughter close as they helped his wife move over. By the time she was settled, she already had her arms out, wanting to hold her child again.

Sitting down beside his wife, Madara handed her over carefully. He watched as Tobirama inspected her even more closely, unfolding the blanket to look at all her fingers and toes, fingers trailing over the skin, still a little rough from just being born.

It was only after they had re-swaddled her that Hashirama burst into the room, the rest of the family behind him, standing at the door of the room. “I, er, may we come in?” He asked his little sister.

Snorting, Tobirama nodded, “Yes, please.” She said, snuggling the baby more to herself instinctively. “All of you.” The room slowly filled with their family, all of them staring at the bundle in her arms.

It was Mito who spoke up next, “Have you two decided on a name yet?” She inquired, smiling at all three of them on the bed, Madara protectively wrapping an arm around Tobirama who was leaning into him, smiling down at the baby.

Madara cleared his throat, “Her name is Nozomi Uchiha.” He answered them, glancing up at them.

Tobirama couldn't help but smile, “Welcome to the family, Nozomi.” She murmured.

 


End file.
